The invention relates to building materials and in particular to building materials that can be made into a mortar or into a concrete-like composition. Specifically, it relates to building materials that have insulating characteristics, use in plaster and binder mixtures, and in concrete-like compositions.
A need has existed for a building material consisting of easily obtainable materials, materials that can be easily compounded and placed, and a material that had a wide variety of uses with both construction and insulating qualities. This invention provides that building material.
In the prior art various inventions have used some of these same ingredients for compounding materials for other purposes or in different formulations of a portion of the ingredients.
Because of the energy shortage, most homes and apartments have been forced to use electric heating. Since this is true, conventional building materials, even with insulation, batts tend to lose heating and cooling through the walls. Based on experience over the past twenty years or so, this problem has increased. The cost of electric heat has worked a hardship on most families, homeowners and renters, where they have to pay their own utility bills.
With this in mind, it was decided to try to work out a solution to the problem by developing a type of building material that would not transmit heat and cold and thereby retain both so that the cost of the utilities could be drastically reduced.
In experimentation, many types of materials were used. Finally, a building material composition was developed by the present inventor that will accomplish the above.
A new composition of ingredients has been developed which, when made up properly, will resist an acetylene cutting torch and would not deteriorate or heat up under those conditions.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a building material having construction qualities.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a building material that has insulating characteristics.
It is another object of the invention to provide a building material that uses certain available materials for economic considerations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a building material that has light weight characteristics.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a building material that can be compounded and used as a mortar.
It is yet another object of the invention to provde a building material that can be molded or formed into various configurations.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide a building material that can be packaged dry for do-it-yourself projects.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.